


I Drive My Teeth Into My Lips

by nativemossy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anxiety, Cohabitation, Established Relationship, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, Iwaizumi Hajime Loves His Boyfriend, M/M, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, mentions of vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 16:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16684906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nativemossy/pseuds/nativemossy
Summary: Iwaizumi Hajime has been looking after Oikawa Tooru since they were both overconfident brats running around their parents' backyards. Now they're (somewhat) functional adults and nothing has changed.





	I Drive My Teeth Into My Lips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [siwussy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siwussy/gifts).



> "I drive my teeth  
> Into my lips.  
> I won't cry.  
> Firmness itself  
> Into softness itself.  
> If only not to cry."
> 
> -Marina Tsvetaeva, “The Poem of the End”

          “Tooru, baby, what are you doing?” Hajime questioned, softening his voice when he saw his boyfriend flinch away from the noise. The brunet had his hands clutched over his ears, and was huddled into the scant clear space left in the back of the closet. If Hajime listened closely, and he always did when it came to Tooru, he could hear a faint whimpering coming from him. His arms shook slightly, and his feet were bare.

          Hajime bent down, taking note of the way Oikawa twitched when the light from the hallway fell across his face. Hajime sighed, bringing his hand up to cup Tooru’s chin, then moving to cover his eyes. Tooru tensed for a moment, then leaned into his hand. Hajime suspected he was also wiping the tears there off onto his hand, but he elected to ignore it. Hajime reached his other arm further in, curling it under Tooru’s legs and as far around his back as he could reach. He scooped him into his lap, absently tucking Tooru’s head into the crook of his neck  as he adjusted his grip. His heart clenched when his boyfriend did nothing but curl up tighter, fisting a hand in his shirt.

          Hajime scooted back, then stood up, gently adjusting his grip as he walked down the hall. He felt Tooru’s shivers intensify briefly, then settle down. He pressed a soft kiss to his fluffy hair, smiling slightly as the light hairs tickled his nose.

          Hajime settled Tooru onto their bed, smoothing his hair off his forehead. He drew back to look at his face, seeing his furrowed brow and red eyes. He lightly brushed his cheeks, smoothing away the tears there. Tooru never opened his eyes, just simply leaned up into the touch and melted back into the sheets.

          It got like this, sometimes. Tooru would get so worked up over something, it could be anything, and he would silently spiral until he finally hit bottom. Hajime learned -despite how he loathed to do it- to leave Tooru to his worries until he was ready to accept help. This time around Hajime watched it develop. It began on Monday, when Tooru sat down to complete a piece for one of his classes. Tooru sat for hours, drafting and scrapping and starting all over again until he had a piece that he was grudgingly willing to work with. Hajime had to drag him to bed that night, muttering reassurances as he went. The next day he spent all day not devoted to attending lectures to the painting, transferring the sketch to the canvas and anxiously fluttering around muttering to himself. The next several days passed in much the same manner, until it came to a head Friday night.

          Hajime really couldn’t understand, not that he hadn’t tried. Hajime stressed himself out, that was certain, but he never  _ collapsed _ in on himself from the stress. Tooru fixated and obsessed and nitpicked until he either finished or broke down from the strain. In their second year of high school Tooru started developing debilitating migraines, beginning with light sensitivity and ending with Tooru curled in on himself, sobbing and gagging at the pain. Their third year he finally got some medicine to manage it, and Hajime nearly cried with relief.

          With college came new, and unique stressors, and the anxiety persisted. Hajime counted himself lucky that they managed to room together, so he could attempt to mitigate as many crises as he could before they got out of hand.

          Hajime pressed tiny kisses to Tooru’s forehead, trailing to his cheek, then his chin, planting a final one at the corner of his mouth. He pet a gentle hand through Tooru’s soft locks, scratching gently at the base of his neck. “Did you take your meds?” He inquired lowly, using his free hand to pull the comforter higher up the bed.

         Tooru shook his head, a small whimper escaping his throat as a hard shiver chattered his teeth. Hajime sighed, then stepped back, wincing as Tooru finally opened his eyes, shooting Hajime a betrayed look with his watery eyes. 

          “It’s ok, Tooru.” Hajime soothed, adjusting the blanket until his boyfriend was firmly underneath it. “I’ll be right back, but I need you to take your medicine when I bring it to you, can you do that for me?” He inquired softly, returning his hand to it’s absent petting. Tooru nodded, just slightly, and Hajime smiled in reply, standing and walking as fast as he could to their tiny kitchen.

          He returned, after taking a small detour to lock the front door and turn off the hall light, with a glass of water and one of Tooru’s pills. He briefly considered a light snack, maybe some crackers, but he knew that Tooru wouldn’t be ready to eat for a while. He set the glass and pill on his nightstand, then slid behind Tooru onto the bed. He propped Tooru against his side, smiling when the brunet tucked his head into his neck, his breaths puffing warmly against the thin skin. Hajime brought the pill to Tooru’s lips, then followed it up with the glass, watching intently as Tooru took a few swallows, then pushed at the glass with kitten-weak hands. Hajime gently shushed him, placing the glass to the side and pressing a kiss to his hair for his troubles.

          Hajime sighed as Tooru curled up closer, a hand sneaking up his shirt to press at bare skin. He slid further under the covers, dragging Tooru with him. He guided Tooru’s head to the pillow, breathing out a sigh of relief as he relaxed, snuggling more firmly into Hajime’s side. Hajime slid his arms around Tooru, holding him steadily as the last of the shivers worked their way out of his body.

          He kissed Tooru’s forehead, and when he made a small, inquisitive noise Hajime felt his heart squeeze, then release. He sighed out a little laugh, pressing more tiny kisses to Tooru’s temples, then between his eyebrows. He was gentle, not wanting to risk jostling Tooru and encouraging the headache to return, but was firm enough that he was confident Tooru felt the intent behind each one. He stopped his ministrations when he heard Tooru’s breaths even out, his chest rising and falling in the rhythm of restful sleep.

         Hajime did nothing more than tuck Tooru’s head more firmly against his chest, then finally relax, letting the heaviness behind his eyes drag him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i loveeeeeee my best friend and he finally joins me in the sweet, sweet age of 17. Happy birthday Si, sorry that this schmoopy fic became a hurt/comfort fic so quickly. Thank you for everything you do, going to the movies with me and listening to my stupid rambles at 1 in the afternoon and betaing my fics and all. You're the best dude!!


End file.
